Oportunidad
by Gapri
Summary: Solo tenían que encontrarse nuevamente y aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida cotidiana ponía en su camino. Counterpartshipping One-Shot de regalo a Nero


Holi de nuevo~ esto era lo que decía~

Este lo he escrito para mi amada Nero, esa isayama Jr (que ahora que lo pienso ¿porque lo estoy subiendo a Fanfiction si no creo que tenga una cuenta aqui como electroyusei?) que siempre mata a mi corazón con su fic Crossed Destinies (¿spam? tal vez, pero ese fic va matarme de tantas maneras)

Bueno al menos abra mas counterpartshipping en español (?) se los comparto tambien

* * *

Oportunidad

* * *

Podría ser llamado amor a primera vista, algo tan casual como efímero, encontrarse con alguien que no conocía… simplemente esta allí, leyendo un libro ajeno a todo, absorto enormemente. No le importa tener que leer de pie, que tenga que agarrarse de la barra para no caer cuando el autobús haga alguna parada repentina sosteniendo su libro con la otra mano.

Un típico amor de transporte público, como las recurrentes imágenes de Facebook. Solo eso. Como en esas imágenes, su amor se bajara en alguna parte o él lo hará para nunca más volver a verse.

El solo pensar en que allí termina todo hace que su corazón se agite dolorosamente, rogándole por ir a hablarle, antes de que sea muy tarde y alguno de los dos tenga que bajar de allí. Su parte más sensata le dice que hacer aquello es ridículo

 _Es un desconocido y de todas maneras ¿Qué podría decirle?_

Cosas así, tan normales le hacen pensar que no será diferente a las otras veces en que un chico se le hace atractivo y nunca más vuelve a verle…pero ahora se siente diferente ¿Por qué?

 _Ahora de volver a la realidad_ –pensó con tristeza, suspirando, el se bajaría primero, se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a la parte trasera

Insistentemente su corazón seguía latiendo como loco, mucho más cuando pasó a su lado, el tiempo fluyo lento aunque… no lo suficiente. El autobús se detuvo y le dijo adiós al chico de cabello negro

 **Fue lindo coincidir** –murmuro escuchando las puertas del bus cerrarse a sus espaldas emprendiendo el camino a casa – **fue…hermoso**

Los días posteriores quiso probar suerte, su corazón no se rendía ante la idea de volver a verlo pero al paso del tiempo se resigno auto llamándose tonto e iluso.

- **vamos yuya** –le apuro su amiga para que entraran al salón de una vez

- **ya voy Yuzu**

* * *

La primera vez que le vio fue cuando pasaba enfrente del local donde trabajaba, sus cabellos rojos y esos curiosos mechones verdes casi como un tomate fue lo primero que llamo su atención, lo siguiente fue su hermoso perfil, sus ojos como rubíes y la sonrisa que logro ver por encontrarse seguramente con un amigo suyo a quien saludo. Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y ese desconocido que poco le importaba dejo al adorable chico de cabello rojo allí.

Eso no le había pasado en la vida, nunca, el solo ver a alguien le había dejado tan…fuera de este mundo. Le vio partir como quien ve a un ave levantar vuelo lejos e indetenible, su amiga Ruri llamo aquello como amor a primera vista, ilógico ¿no?

¿Cómo alguien se puede enamorar de otra persona solo con verle? ¿No era algo superficial?

El chico lindo de cabello tomate volvió a pasar unos días después frente a la tienda, ajeno a que le miraba con anhelo.

 _¿Ira a casa? ¿Colegio? ¿Trabajo? ¿A dónde?_

No había forma de saberlo, no ocurriría nada hasta que él se llenara de valor y se atreviera a hablarle…pero hoy no será ese día. Incluso logro encontrárselo en el autobús, agradeció tener un libro con el cual ocultar que le miraba descaradamente. La cosa era que quizás se volvió obvio cuando paso mucho rato y nunca cambio de pagina pero espera nadie haya notado eso, menos el chico lindo.

Le vio bajar y caminar ¿viviría por allí? ¿Seria como el que solo está de paso?

 **-oh a ese chico se le ha olvidado algo** –la voz de la anciana que iba sentada a su lado le ha despertado

 **-yo se lo daré** –hablo fuerte y claro, de la nada provocando que varias personas se le quedaran viendo, ahora quería ser tragado por la tierra para evitar el bochorno

Allí entro otro problema, esperaba que la anciana no pensara en que si eran "amigos" ¿Por qué no se hablaron en todo el trayecto? No lleva ni un minuto y siente que se muere

 **-se lo entregas por favor**

 **-sí, eso are** –agradeció estando nervioso pero tenía que controlarse

Ahora tenía la oportunidad en la mochila, una excusa para al menos intercambiar palabras cuando le viera pasar y también al menos sabe su nombre junto a un par de cosillas más. Le tocaba ser paciente y esperar a que volviera a pasar.

¿No era algo extraño que tuviera que entregarle una copia de Romeo y Julieta?

 **-debe ser una señal Yuto**

Ruri de nuevo, con sus oportunos comentarios que solo hacían que su corazón se hiciera ilusiones, que soñase demás.

 **-¿ya termino tu turno?** –pregunto Sayaka, otra de las chicas que trabajaba allí

 **-si, iré a casa a descansar un poco al fin**

 **-fue un largo día**

 **-sigue siendo un largo día** –replico Ruri – **nos vemos mañana Yuto**

Estaba colocándose los audífonos ya cerca de salir cuando casi, casi choca con alguien

 **-lo siento**

 **-lo siento**

Se quedaron quietos, perdidos mirándose con incredulidad, encontrándose al fin.

- **a-ah yo lo siento, pasa** –bajo la mirada apenado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, esos ojos grises como niebla iba a seguir perdiéndose en ellos si no lo evitaba

 **-quieto** –ordeno porque su cerebro parecía en huelga "si quieres hacerle caso al corazón no me llames entonces" casi podía imaginar algo así, de ser posible claro. Buscando bruscamente en su mochila logro dar con el libro – **el otro día se te olvido esto**

 **-era justamente lo que venía a comprar porque lo había perdido** –lo tomo sorprendido ¿Cómo era eso posible? – **gracias**

 **-casi siempre pasas por aquí y…bueno en autobús pensé que sería la única persona que podría encontrarte para devolvértelo** –explico

- **gracias** –le sonrió, lleno de nervios con el corazón queriendo salir de su pecho **-… ¿vas de salida?**

 **-s-si mi turno acaba de terminar**

Otro momento de silencio que los dejaba sin saber qué hacer

 **-ya que tu ya terminaste tu turno y yo ya no comprare nada… ¿puedo invitarte algo? Por lo del libro tú sabes**

 **-di que si, dile que si** –"susurro" sayaka "escondida" junta a su amiga entre los estantes asomando apenas sus cabezas

 **-¡A Yuto le encantaría! –** importándole poco le grito saliendo de su escondite

 **-Ruri no –** intento frenar sayaka sin éxito, ambos chicos había volteado y la expresión de Yuto ¿Cómo podría definirla? ¿Pena, enojo? ¿Ganas de asesinar a la peli negra? ¿Qué se lo tragara la tierra? Un poco de todo

Pero la risa del chico de cabellos rojos hizo que la expresión en yuto se relajara, volviendo a mirarle

 **-¿eso es un sí?** –pregunto con mas ánimos

 **-si, vamos, ah por cierto mi nombre es Yuto** –explico ya logrando salir de allí, ya mataría a su amiga por hacer aquello

 **-mucho gusto el mío**

 **-Yuya, lo ponía en el libro ¿yuya, cierto?**

 **-s-si**

* * *

 **-¿de qué te ríes?** –le entrego la taza de té para sentarse a su lado en el sofá

- **estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos** –sostuvo con cuidado la taza con una mano para ayudar a yuto a cobijarse con la manta, el invierno estaba pegando duro ese año y el estar los dos en el sofá, juntos compartiendo aquella cálida manta junto a una bebida caliente y películas era lo mejor – **bueno exactamente cuando Ruri interrumpió**

 **-ahora se lo agradezco no era capaz de decir que si pero fue vergonzoso, demasiado** –busco acomodarse mejor, sintiéndose como por la calidez – **aunque yo te había visto antes, pasando por allí**

 **-por cierto ¿Qué libro estabas leyendo en el autobús aquella vez?**

 **-ni idea, solo quería evitar que se notara que estaba viéndote, nunca cambie de pagina**

 **-¿en serio?** –rio reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio – **ni siquiera me percate de eso**

Rieron un poco, avergonzados de sus acciones pasadas, volviendo a la tv pues los comerciales habían terminado, dejando después de un rato las tazas en la mesita cercana para poder abrazarse y compartir su calor

¿Quién iba a pensar que el amor a primera vista existía? Era solo cosa de encontrar el momento y la oportunidad para que algo surgiera.

* * *

Pequeño y bonito (?)

Nos vemos~


End file.
